


Nexis' Summary

by Sraelynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sraelynn/pseuds/Sraelynn
Summary: This is the summary of my OC's back story. I will eventually put all the fics I have of her in linear order but for now we will have chaos! Lol wish me luck!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adult Nexis is 4ft 8in  
> 38DD 28 waist and 36 hips  
> Red eyes (when hiding what she really is she describes them as selective albinism)  
> Dark red hair with barely there black streaks (darkens when power is used/surges)  
> Thick claw-like nails and almost cliché vampire like fangs (small and shar but thicken and elongate when aggressive like Inuyasha)
> 
> This is her appearance unless stated otherwise.

Daughter of Alistair "Madeye" Moody (who is half Neko yokai like Kirara, though hidden from everyone except Albus) and unnamed phoenix daiyokai. 

When the three realities closed paths, Eru from the Lord of the Rings universe and Amaterasu from the Inuyasha universe met and fell in love.

It was not until the Harry Potter universe had joined the cosmic union that Eru found a compatible host body to truly be with his love. 

Through much convincing, Eru borrowed Madeye's body and met up with Amaterasu. The goddess have made a deal with a phoenix daiyokai that she would be granted mortality in exchange for not only being a host but a surrogate mother for the couple.

Shortened the rest here cuz it is 3:29 am

The surrogate takes her life after leaving the child with a note at the western palace asking Lord Sessomaru to deliver her child. He reluctantly does so at his mates request. 

Allister raises the child with much help from Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonagall.

Nexis Moody has to officially start school late because due to her yoga blood she is growing very slowly physically (though definitely not mentally or magically).

In the years she should have been going to school she instead trained with her God parents Sesshomaru and Kagome with her demonic and spiritual powers (Amaterasu is the goddess that made monks and miko to keep thing short).

Since she technically missed the first 3 years of school (despite extensive tutoring), Nexis took her OWLS and started fourth year with her proper age group. The sorting was quite amusing. 

At 15 (going on 16 as of October 12th) she was barely 4ft tall when she started classes (Slytherin). Teased for being both kind and a possible mixed blood, she glomped onto Lucius' kindness (no matter how blatantly fake it was in the beginning) 

After she used her miko power to heal him from a nasty quiddich injury, they really became dear friends. She was also genuinely kind and caring to Severus despite his prickly attitude. 

Several events at the end of her schooling differ depending on which ending the reader chooses.

Every story I write with my OC will have 2 endings. True happy ending or continuation ending.

I know this is a really big stretch for an OC but it is the life I keep wishing I will wake up to lol…. SMH that was kinda sad huh?

Oh well. I hope you all enjoy my fics and kudos and comments (though nice) are not necessary lol. I'm just getting my dreams out there!

(Edited 10/30/20)  
Only just realized it auto corrected miko to Mike. Fixed it lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more back story on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only motivated to finally start writing for real thanks to COVID 19 quarantine. In only like 2 or 3 months I'll have read through almost all UNDERTALE smut fics lol

Nexis' Summary Part 2

Because I am too obsessed with UNDERTALE right now I have to add summary chapters for the first 3 crossovers that happen in linear order.  
Inuyasha  
Lord of the Rings  
Avatar the last Airbender  
(I have not decided whether she will go back to meet Korra)  
The following chapters are slightly more detailed then the first, and I will definitely reread it out loud before posting, so my mind can't trick me like it did with miko = Mike.

Ok let's get this show on the road!


End file.
